Simplemente Te Amo
by MaarrGhot'sMoon
Summary: es mi primer one-shot! :) espero que les guste..." No sabia si era amor, simple admiracion *si admiracion* ¿de que? ni ella misma lo sabia, supone que por la espontaneidedad y libertad del joven, pero de una manera u otra siempre lograba lo que quería" raeXred (Nota: Teen Titans desgraciadamente no me pertenece)


Ya no sabia cuantas veces habia hecho lo mismo, era simplemente un misterio. Lo único que sabia es que ya no lo podia segur así, ponia en peligro a sus amigos involucrandose con un vil ladronsuelo pero alejarse de él era simplemente imposible, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y no podria eviitar la atraccion que sentia hacia el enmascarado antiheroe mejor conocido como Red X o como lo conocian las personas de "confiansa" Jason Todd.

No sabia si era amor, simple admiracion *si admiracion* ¿de que? ni ella misma lo sabia, supone que por la espontaneidedad y libertad del joven, pero de una manera u otra siempre lograba lo que queria, habia vuelto a salir a meditar a la asotea y el estaba ahí, no alcance a reaccionar cuando ya me habia tomado de la cintura y teletrasportados a la habitacion de su lujoso departamento y luego se quito la mascara con la calavera atravezada con una x roja.

-¿Qué quieres Jason?- preguntó la pelivioleta con vos monotona.

-¿No puedo ir a buscar a mi novia a su casa sin que se enoje? vamos rae, ya hace casi un año estamos juntos y no cambias de actitud- se quejaba el ojiverde.

-¿Quieres que cambie mi actitud?

-No, bueno..si pero no tanto, va! nose solo colavora con nuestra relacion ¿es mucho pedir?

-Da igual, ¿para que me has traido aqui?no vayas a decir cursilerias

-cursilerias es decir porque te extrañaba ¿sierto?

-Jason

-esa es la razon cual otra quieres ¿Asesine a tu amigo verde por insinuarse contigo?¿El petirrojo de tu lider callo a un acantilado por haberte tocado?

-¿acaso sigues espiandome?¡te dije que ya no lo hicieras! ademas chico bestia no se me insinuo, solo me ofrecio toffu y robin me salvo de que sinderblook me golpeara ¿ya?

-eso crees tu!-se volteó dandole la espalda ofendido- esos dos quieren algo contigo, estoy seguro. Con el de ojalata esta todo bien, ya que se ve que solo te quiere como una hermana, te trata como una niña pero los otros dos, ¿acaso no notas como te miran?-finalizo ahora mirandola a los ojos

-aaassh jason jason-suspiró- no cambiaras nunca, siempre encuentras un motivo para criticar a Chico Bestia y a Robin mis AMIGOS. ¿que pretendes que note? que se preocupan al igual que Starfire y Cyborg cuando resivo algun ataque de un villano, o cuando desaparesco y no doy señales. Son mis amigos, mi familia y no me alejare de ellos por tus escenas ridiculas...

-pero..

-pero nada, ademas ellos tienen a sus novias, y una de ellas es mi mejor amiga.

-Starfire con el que se cree petirrojo y la rubia con el verde, ya lo se.

-si no confias en mi no tengo nada que hacer aqui.-dijó la hija de trigon dirigiendose hacia la puerta de la habitacion, pero la vos del castaño la detuvo

-¿Donde encontraras a alguien mejor que yo?- interrogó con voz creida

-no lo se, quizá Veloz, es más ayer me invito al cine y aun no le respondi.-respondió monotona la heroina de brazos cruzados, volteandose para ver la reaccion y ser testigo del cambio del chico, que dejo de lado su sonrisa engreida para remplazarla con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?EL IDIOTA DEL PELIRROJO?-Preguntaba a los gritos con ojos desorvitados

-No le digas así.- respondio tranquila la ojivioleta

-Tu eres solo mia, querida princesita gotica- le decia más calmado y con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella, dandole un beso cargado de amor y pasión que fue correspondido rapidamente por la joven oscura que rodeo sus brazos detráz de su separaron por la falta de aire y el la abrazo con posesibidad.

-Eres solo mia rae-

-Idiota- respondió solamente ella volviendo a juntar sus labios en un corto pero dulce beso para luego susurrar sobre ellos un leve- Te amo jay.- Este sonrio sinceramente despues responterle...-Te amo Rach.

Porque esa era era la realidad, por más peleas, celos, escenas que hayan, por todos los malentendidos ellos se amaban, no habia otra razón, él villano y ella heroina pero apesar de fingir golpes y palabras, ambos simplemente se amaban.


End file.
